Día lluvioso
by Clic
Summary: En un día lluvioso, los mugiwara deberán buscar formas para evitar que su capitán se aburra. One-shot.


**Nota: Es mi primer fic, no me desagradan los fics con romance, pero me gustan especialmente los fics de amistad, "nakamismo" o amor sin que tenga que ser "romántico" o sexual, y creo que no hay suficientes, supongo que por eso me he animado a escribir eso. En fin, he escrito esto por mi propia diversión, pero me gustaría saber que opináis, qué se podría mejorar, alguna idea para escribir algo o lo que queráis xd.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece y todo eso que se pone...**

**La historia tiene 1537 palabras según el office. Ahí van:**

Llovía.

Había empezado a llover la noche anterior y esta mañana había continuado. Si no paraba de llover pronto tendrían problemas. Monkey D. Luffy empezaba a aburrirse y a sus nakamas se les estaban terminando los ideas para entretenerle, las heroicas aventuras del gran capitán Usopp habían entretenido a Luffy durante un tiempo sorprendentemente largo, pero no lo suficiente para que dejara de llover. Y si Sanji seguía haciendo comidas extra, se les terminarían las provisiones antes de llegar a la siguiente isla.

Brook intentó animar el ambiente tocando algo alegre, pero Luffy se animó demasiado y terminó rompiendo un par de sillas, que Franky pudo arreglar en un momento, pero dio por acabado el concierto y volvieron al mismo problema de antes.

Robin se encargó de distraerlo un poco más ayudando a haciendo más divertido las imitaciones que habían empezado a hacer los más jóvenes de la banda, prestándoles algunos de sus _brazos fleur _para el juego, y regalándoles cosquillas de vez en cuando, pero la lluvia seguía. Luffy se aburría, y estaba empezando a ser molesto, hasta que Zoro le aconsejó que se echara una siesta hasta que dejara de llover. Intentó seguir el consejo del espadachín, aunque no tuviera sueño. Intentar dormir era aburrido, muy aburrido.

Iba a abrir los ojos cuando noto como algo pequeño y ligero caía sobre su nariz. Cogió es pequeño objeto y lo miró con curiosidad, era una rana de papel, cosa que le pareció muy chula a Luffy. Luego vio a Usopp alardeando delante de Chopper del gran salto que había hecho la rana.

-¿No te lo he contado nunca? Cuando tenía cinco años gané el campeonato mundial de salto de ranas origami.

-¿En serio?.-El reno estaba alucinado con lo increíble que era Usopp.

Luffy había decidido que eso de la siesta era aburrido, y se levantó sonriendo y poniéndose el sombrero para proclamar que harían una competición de salto de rana. Usopp y Chopper estaban contentos con la idea del juego y los demás aliviados al ver que Luffy estaría entretenido durante un rato más. Pero primero, quería su propia rana.

-¿Cómo se hace una rana?

- Yo te enseño hacerlas, pero necesitaremos papel. - Contestó Chopper. Había aprendido a hacerlos durante los dos largos años que había pasado en la isla de Eerie.

Así pues, fueron a pedirle el papel a Nami que les dijo que ni hablar de malgastar su papel de calidad con el que hacía sus mapas para que "hicieran el idiota", aunque ante la cara de pena del capitán decidió que estaba bien darles unas hojas en sucio, y como estaba de buen humor, no les subió las deudas por ello.

Entonces, llegó algo más difícil que pedirle algo a la navegante sin arruinarse en camino, enseñarle a Luffy a hacer la rana. Una tarea difícil para Chopper, Luffy tenía serias dificultades ya en el primer paso, al doblar el papel por la mitad. Y los que seguían ya no hace falta contarlo. Dejó unos cuantos (bastantes) papeles inservibles antes de poder seguir los pasos de forma parecida a los que le enseñaba Chopper, que ya llevaba unas cuantas ranas hechas y las veces que sus dedos quedaban anudados los unos con los otros eran ya casi inexistentes. Llevaban casi una hora y Luffy no había conseguido hacer ni la mitad de los pasos, pero el hombre de goma no desistía, había decidido que conseguiría hacer la rana.

Tardó una hora más hasta que consiguió terminar la rana, para sorpresa de los demás que no se creían que hubiera sido capaz de estar tan rato concentrado intentando para hacer algo tan aburrido.

Luffy estaba contento, lo había logrado, ya tenía su rana. Era deforme, nada que ver con las que habían hecho Chopper y Usopp, pero si te fijabas bien, podían verse ciertas similitudes entre la de Luffy y la de los otros dos.

- ¡Muy bien! Ahora es la hora de la competición. ¡Quién gane tiene doble ración de pos...-

- Nada de dobles raciones de nada hasta la siguiente isla, ya has comido demasiadas dobles raciones esta semana.- Interrumpió el cocinero, causando la depresión de su capitán.- Aunque quién gane se puede comer el postre de los otros dos.

La posibilidad de comer triple ración de postres entusiasmó a Luffy de tal forma que decidió que ese sería el premio para el ganador, sin pensar que quizás podría perder el suyo. Sanji casi se sintió culpable, con la rana que había hecho, Luffy difícilmente ganaría y entonces la cara de pena de Luffy al verse sin postre, casi le partiría el corazón (casi, porque ese idiota intenta robarles la comida a sus preciosas Nami-swan y Robin-chwan).

Decidido el premio y con sus ranas a punto, los tres mugiwara más jóvenes estaban listos para el concurso. La apuesta del postre había hecho que el resto de la banda también se interesara en el juego, aunque Luffy parecía habérsele olvidado que si perdía el juego también perdía el postre. Ninguno creía que Luffy pudiera ganar y a todos les parecía divertido imaginarse la cara de Luffy al enterarse de que se quedaría sin postre.

Pusieron las tres ranas en una línea, el primero en hacerla saltar fue Chopper, fue un muy buen salto y Chopper estaba contento, aunque para desgracia del pequeño doctor la alegría le duró lo que Usopp tardó en hacer saltar la suya, que llegó unos centímetros más lejos. El tirador estaba contento, era imposible que la rana de Luffy llegara más lejos que la suya. Y hablando de Luffy, el capitán estaba tardando en hacer que su rana saltase.

-Luffy, te toca.

Al ver que no respondía, se giró para ver que pasaba. Luffy había cogido su rana del suelo y estaba mirándola muy concentrado. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, empezó a desmontarla con mucho cuidado.

-¡Pero que haces baka! ¿No ves que si no haces saltar esta rana pierdes?- Le gritaron los demás exasperados. Con lo que le había costado hacerla, no entendían como podía estar haciendo esto.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! No quiero perder. ¡Quiero mi triple postre!

- Pues me temo que te vas a quedar sin postre si no rehaces la rana ahora y la haces saltar.

-¡¿SIN POSTRE?!-Luffy miró aterrado a sus nakamas esperando que eso no fuera verdad. Pero el resto de piratas parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho.

-¿No recuerdas la apuesta, Luffy? El que gane se come el postre de los otros dos. Por lo tanto, si no haces saltar tu rana y me pasas, me tendrás que dar tu postre. Aunque puedes rehacerla e intentarlo. Ya tienes marcado por dónde doblar. No será tan difícil como antes.

Luffy se quedó pensando en las palabras de Usopp y volvió a mirar el papel, no quería quedarse sin postre.

El chico de goma volvió dónde habían estado haciendo las ranas y cogió un papel nuevo e intentó hacer una rana nueva, al cabo de unos veinte minutos terminó. Le había quedado peor que la primera y volvió hacia la zona del concurso. Se detuvo muy serio delante de una sorprendida Nami para devolverle el papel que había utilizado para hacer la primera rana.

-No me fijé en lo que había antes, lo siento. Deberías guardarlo en un sitio mejor.-Dijo para después mostrar una ancha sonrisa y siguió su camino antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

La pelinaranja miró el dibujo que tenía delante y se le escapó una sonrisa que contenía un felicidad y un poco de tristeza y soltó un "idiota" lleno de cariño hacia su capitán. Vio que sus nakamas la miraban sin entender aún que había pasado y con un poco de vergüenza les enseñó el dibujo.

Era un dibujo de todos ellos en el Sunny, sonrientes y con el aspecto que llevaban antes de ser separados en el archipiélago Sabaody. Encima del dibujo, había una pregunta con letra pequeña. "¿Por qué tengo que mejorar?"

Lo había dibujado en la Isla de Weatheria y lo había colgado en la pared de su habitación. No es que necesitase verlos para acordarse de todos ellos, pero la ayudaba a mantener el ánimo, le daba paz mirarlos cuando tenía una mala noche y no podía dormir y le sacaba una sonrisa cuando se despertaba por la mañana.

Al ver las caras sonrientes y las miradas llenas ternura, amor y comprensión que le dirigían los demás, se puso un poco roja, a la vez que sentía una sensación cálida que la llenaba por dentro. Estaba en casa, con su familia.

Sonrió y se fue a dónde estaba Luffy haciendo saltar su rana, que tras una pequeña y misteriosa ráfaga de viento quedó por delante de la de Usopp.

-¡BIEN!¡TRIPLE POSTRE!

El grito del capitán sacó a los demás del trance.

-¡No puede ser, has hecho trampas!- se quejó Usopp.

- Luffy ha ganado justamente.-Dijo una Nami con un tono que no aceptaba réplicas, no es que Usopp se hubiera atrevido a llevarle la contraria a Nami de todas formas.- Gracias por devolverme el dibujo, Luffy.

- Gracias a ti, gracias a todos. ¡Mirad! ¡Ha salido el sol, ya no llueve!

Y salió corriendo hacia la cubierta. Los demás se miraron un momento entre ellos y lo siguieron.


End file.
